Love for Him
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: G adalah orang yang menjadi pilihan terakhir bagi para guardian Vongola untuk dibayangkan akan mengikat hubungan dalam tali asmara. Namun, apakah kebakaran yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis akan mengubah pandangan mereka? / crack pair : GxLavina, DaeEle, 1stGensxOCs


**Love for Him**

**.**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Friendship

**Main Pairing : **GxLavina (Yes~ You didn't wrong to read it~ XD Lavina, Hayato's Mom)

**Major Pairing : **GiottoxOC | AlaudexOC | UgetsuxOC | LampoxOC | DaemonxElena |

**Warning : **Twisted Universe, OOC, Typo (mungkin loh~), OC, Hope not Mary Sue~

**KHR © Amano Akira-sama**

**.**

G adalah orang yang menjadi pilihan terakhir bagi para guardian Vongola untuk dibayangkan akan mengikat hubungan dalam tali asmara. Namun, apakah kebakaran yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis akan mengubah pandangan mereka?

.

Suasana yang sangat nyaman dan juga tenang di Vongola Mansion kala itu. Burung-burung berkicau, dan juga angin musim dingin berhembus tanpa suara. Ah, benar-benar cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk beristirahat di dalam ruangan ditemani dengan penghangat yang nyaman.

"Seharusnya seperti itu, G apakah kau tidak bisa memberikanku sedikit waktu untuk istirahat? Kepalaku akan pecah kalau sampai mendapati laporan menumpuk lagi," pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak tenggelam dalam tumpukan laporan itu hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Giotto Taru, adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah kelompok Vigilante yang terkenal di Sicilly.

"Jangan mengeluh, kau baru saja beristirahat 1 jam yang lalu Giotto. Kalau kau terus menerus kabur dari pekerjaanmu, tentu saja pekerjaan ini akan terus bertambah," pemuda berambut merah pucat yang lebih menyerupai pink itu hanya menghela nafas sambil membaca beberapa laporan di tangannya.

"Kau terlalu serius bekerja G, lama-lama kau bisa tua tanpa menikah."

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku membuatmu mencari penerus Vongola ya?" Kepalanya berkedut saat dikatakan seperti itu. Apakah salah kalau ia setia pada Vongola dan mengesampingkan urusan asmaranya? Lagipula ia berfikir kalau perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan, "dan kau berkata seolah kau sudah memiliki kekasih saja…"

"Hei, yang sudah memiliki kekasih di Vongola hanya Spade, jangan mengatakan seolah hanya aku yang tidak memiliki kekasih!"

"Kubalikkan perkataan itu padamu," G hanya menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya. Vongola adalah kelompok baru kala itu, dan ia beranggapan kalau Vongola perlu untuk dipantau agar tidak melenceng dari tugas mereka sebagai kelompok Vigilante. Semenjak Sephira mempercayakan Vongola Ring pada Giotto, banyak kelompok mafia yang mencoba untuk merebut cincin itu, dan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidak memikirkan keselamatan sahabat sekaligus bossnya itu.

"Giotto!"

Pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan itu menampakkan sang Rain Guardian yang tampak terburu-buru dan panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat panti asuhan yang kau beli untuk diselamatkan dari Tenebre Famiglia?" Giotto dan G tampak mengangguk dan Ugetsu menatap mereka sambil berdecak, "mereka diserang dan bangunan disana tampak terbakar hebat."

"APA!"

.

Beruntung tempat yang dituju oleh mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari mansion Vongola. Namun saat mereka tiba api sudah menyebar hampir diseluruh tempat disana. Bangunan berlantai 3 itu tampak benar-benar akan hancur dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam?"

"Beberapa orang yang menjaga panti asuhan sudah keluar, namun yang lainnya sudah tewas karena serangan dari beberapa orang secara tiba-tiba," salah satu anak buah Vongola tampak menghampiri Giotto, G, dan juga Ugetsu, "anak-anak sebagian sudah diamankan tetapi sebagian lagi masih terjebak di dalam."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bergerak untuk menolong mereka?!"

"Bangunan ini akan runtuh, kami tidak bisa sembarangan masuk atau bangunan ini akan menimpa semuanya," G tampak berdecak kesal dan Giotto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu benar, dan kalau berada disini cukup lama saat mencari beberapa anak yang ada disana, mereka juga akan tertimbun oleh bangunan ini.

"Tetapi kalau seperti ini anak-anak itu juga akan mati terpanggang," Ugetsu tampak terlihat cukup panik dan menoleh pada Giotto yang tampak mencoba untuk berfikir. Ia bisa membekukan beberapa bagian, namun tidak akan ada cukup waktu untuk mencari mereka.

…

"Tunggu," G menoleh sekeliling saat menyadari sesuatu, "aku mendengar sesuatu…"

Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak bingung namun pada akhirnya mencoba untuk mendengarkannya juga. Sebuah alunan piano yang terdengar samar, berasal dari bangunan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Itu berasal dari ruangan musik!"

"Dimana letaknya?" Giotto menoleh pada salah satu pengurus panti asuhan itu yang langsung menunjuk pada salah satu dari ruangan yang ada di bangunan itu. Baru saja akan mendekat saat Ugetsu yang menyadari sesuatu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

"Giotto-dono, G tidak ada!"

.

Entah apa yang membuatnya masuk tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahukan pada Giotto terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja karena sesuatu tentang masa lalunya, ataupun suara yang entah bagaimana membuatnya tergerak untuk bergerak secepat mungkin.

G adalah seorang Yatim Piatu yang semenjak ia bisa mengingat sesuatu sudah hidup dalam kesendirian. Ayah dan ibunya tewas dan ia dipindahkan ke panti asuhan sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto. Ia sendiri juga tidak ingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi sebelum bertemu dengan Giotto.

Namun, selalu—setiap ia melihat kebakaran seperti ini ia tidak bisa berfikir seperti biasa. Seperti sebuah memori yang tidak pernah bisa ia ingat.

'_Dari sini…' _G mendengar suara piano itu dari balik sebuah pintu. Mencoba untuk membukanya, namun ada sesuatu yang menghalangi hingga ia tidak bisa membukanya, 'sial…' "HEI, APAKAH ADA ORANG DISINI!?"

'_Tidak ada suara sama sekali, apakah anak-anak itu benar-benar masih hidup? Tetapi suara piano ini benar-benar berasal dari sini…'_

Terbatuk saat api mulai menjalar disekelilingnya, ia harus cepat atau semuanya akan selesai. Menarik nafas, sebelum mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu di depannya. Dalam dua kali dobrakan, pintu itu tampak terbuka dan menunjukkan beberapa anak yang berada di sekeliling piano. Dan seorang perempuan berambut perak tampak duduk di kursi piano sambil memainkan piano itu.

"Ap—" G baru saja akan mendekat saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu melemas dan dengan segera ditangkap oleh G yang langsung berlari, "hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Anak-anak ini…" mata emerald itu tampak tidak fokus menatapnya. G menatap kearah anak-anak yang ada disana, sebelum merasakan berat tubuh gadis itu semakin menekannya dan saat melihat kearah gadis itu ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"O—oi!" G melihat anak-anak itu, dan ia tahu tidak mungkin membawa semuanya sekaligus. Tidak ada waktu untuk bolak balik keluar masuk bangunan ini, _'apa yang harus kulakukan…'_

"G/G-dono!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Giotto dan juga Ugetsu yang berada disana. Merasa lega, namun tiba-tiba suara retakan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa kayu yang menyangga tempat itu tampak terbakar dan akan menimpa tempat mereka.

BRAK!

"G!?" Giotto dan juga Ugetsu menatap kearah dimana G berada. Penuh dengan kayu yang terbakar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sang storm guardian, perempuan berambut perak itu, dan anak-anak itu, "G, jawab aku!"

Kayu yang ada disana tampak bergerak-gerak, sebelum beberapa bagiannya tampak terlempar. Sepertinya G tampak menahannya dengan tangannya untuk melindungi semua yang ada disana.

"G, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Giotto mencoba untuk membekukan beberapa bagian dari bangunan itu untuk pergi ke tempat G dan mengecek keadaannya, "G!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Giotto, bantu aku membawa mereka…" G tampak mencoba untuk berdiri dan menggendong perempuan berambut perak yang tadi ia selamatkan. Giotto dan Ugetsu hanya mengangguk dan membawa empat anak yang bersama dengan gadis itu keluar dari bangunan yang tidak akan bertahan lama itu.

"Tanganmu," Giotto menatap kearah tangan G yang tampak terluka bakar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

.

"Mereka hanya kekurangan oksigen, beristirahat sebentar mereka akan baik-baik saja," Knuckle yang segera memeriksa empat anak dan juga seorang gadis berambut perak yang dibawa ke markas Vongola. Giotto hanya menghela nafas lega begitu juga dengan G dan juga Ugetsu.

"Sekarang, tanganmu G~" nada yang dikeluarkan oleh Giotto benar-benar tidak disukai oleh G. Menatap Giotto yang tersenyum, G memang tidak pernah menyukai obat-obatan ataupun sejenisnya. Baginya, luka seperti apapun akan sembuh begitu saja jika didiamkan.

"Tidak, ini bisa didiamkan saja."

"Yang benar saja G, itu bukan hanya luka gores yang bisa dijilat dan sembuh! Jangan seperti anak kecil," Giotto berdecak kesal sambil menatap sahabat kecilnya itu. Knuckle dan Ugetsu hanya tertawa melihat bagaimana kekanak-kanakannya guardian yang paling loyal pada Vongola, "Knuckle obati lukanya…"

"OI!"

Suara teriakan protes dan juga suara protesan tampaknya cukup untuk membuat perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri itu bergerak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya, iris emerald itu tampak menatap sekeliling dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" Ugetsu yang pertama kali melihat gadis itu sadar, dan G yang tangannya ditahan oleh Knuckle serta Giotto dan juga yang lainnya tampak menoleh juga pada Ugetsu dan perempuan itu, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

…

"Tidak apa-apa," menatap kearah G dan juga Knuckle, tepatnya pada tangan G yang terluka, ia sadar kalau G yang menolongnya tadi walaupun ingatannya cukup samar untuk membuatnya yakin dengan hal itu, "terima kasih sudah menolongku…"

"Ceh, aku tidak mungkin diam saja—untuk apa kami menyelamatkan panti asuhan itu untuk membiarkan orang-orang disana tewas di depan kami," G tampak berdecak, namun tampak mengaduh saat Knuckle mencoba untuk menyentuh luka bakarnya.

"Lalu, siapa namamu Signora?" perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap pada Giotto yang menanyainya.

"Lavina… Gokudera Lavina…" menunduk pada Giotto dan juga yang lainnya yang juga hanya mengangguk pada gadis itu. Sementara gadis bernama Lavina itu menatap kearah tangan G yang tampak masih diobati sebelum bergerak untuk mendekat.

"Apakah aku boleh membantumu mengobatinya?" Knuckle tampak sedikit bingung namun pada akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ya," Lavina hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk di sisi ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Giotto tampak menatap Ugetsu sebelum keduanya tampak permisi dari tempat itu saat menemukan G yang tidak memberontak lagi untuk diobati.

"Ah, aku harus memeriksa anak-anak itu, tolong jaga G nona Lavina," Knuckle tampak berdiri dari tempatnya berada sementara G tampak menggerutu saat mendengar perkataan itu. Lavina hanya tertawa pelan dan pada akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk merawat tangan G yang terluka itu.

…

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah kobaran api itu—hanya memainkan piano saja tanpa mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri?"

"Ah, itu karena aku tidak mungkin mendobrak pintu yang terhalang oleh kayu itu bukan," G ingat kalau ia harus mendobrak dengan keras pintu yang menghubungi ruangan itu. Tidak mungkin dengan tenaga seorang perempuan dan anak-anak akan bisa mendobraknya apalagi terbakar oleh api.

"Lalu kenapa harus memainkan piano itu?"

"Agar anak-anak itu tenang, kalau panik keadaan akan semakin buruk bukan," yah oksigen cepat berkurang dan mungkin bangunan akan rubuh karena gerakan yang ada dari mereka, "kalaupun kami tidak selamat, bukankah menyenangkan meninggal ditemani oleh alunan musik?"

G tampak membulatkan matanya dan melihat Lavina yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hmph, lebih baik mati saat berusaha menyelamatkan diri bukan? Minimal tidak akan mati sia-sia," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar saat Lavina selesai memakaikan perban pada tangannya.

"Hahaha, memang—tetapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan anak-anak itu sendirian. Mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri mereka…"

…

"Jangan-jangan," G menatap curiga pada Lavina yang ada di depannya saat ini, "kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu saat itu?"

Dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari G saat itu.

.

"Karena G-dono sedang tidak bisa mengawasimu, aku yang akan 'menjaga' anda Giotto-dono," Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan berdiri di samping pintu saat melihat Giotto yang kembali tenggelam dalam laporan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau sama kejamnya dengan G, apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar saja?"

"Hm," Ugetsu mencoba untuk memikirkan hal itu, "oh, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan anda teh untuk menyegarkan diri?"

Giotto bisa membaca apa yang dilakukan oleh Ugetsu—beristirahat beberapa menit sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah untuknya. Setelah menutup pintu, Giotto memastikan kalau Ugetsu berjalan menjauhi pintu sebelum ia mendekat untuk kabur dari neraka mansion ini.

CKLEK!

Tidak, tidak terbuka sama sekali saat ia mencoba untuk menekan knop pintu itu. Mencoba berkali-kalipun sepertinya Ugetsu memang ingin membuatkannya teh tanpa membiarkannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"AAAAH! UGETSU BIARKAN AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Ugetsu yang tampak hanya bersenandung kecil berjalan menjauh seolah tidak mendengar teriakan yang sebenarnya terdengar di lantai dua itu. Ia akan kena getahnya kalau sampai membiarkan Giotto kabur.

"Tch, memangnya aku tidak akan mencoba cara lainnya?" melihat jendela besar di belakang kursi kerjanya, mencoba untuk membuka jendela itu dan melihat keluar. Lantai dua, ia tidak akan mati kalau melompat dari sini bukan?

Menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat sebelum mencoba untuk memanjat tepi jendela besar yang cukup untuknya bahkan berdiri di bingkainya.

"AWAS!"

"Wha—" mendengar suara itu sukses membuatnya terkejut dan pegangannya terlepas dari bingkai jendela itu. Tentu saja satu hal yang pasti saat itu, ia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan yang ada di depannya adalah udara kosong, "GAAAH!"

Tubuhnya begitu saja terjatuh dari lantai dua, walaupun mengenai ranting yang ada di pohon dekat sana, namun tetap tidak menghentikannya yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Ow," memegangi kepalanya dan tampak mencoba untuk memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak terlalu sakit, bahkan rasanya tidak mungkin kalau ia terjatuh ke tanah dan merasakan sesuatu yang cukup empuk untuknya mendarat, "huh?"

"A—anoo… apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu berasal dari bawah dan membuatnya menoleh ke bawah untuk menemukan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Lebih tepatnya tertimpa olehnya yang terjatuh dari atas.

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa?!" dengan segera berdiri dan menolong gadis itu untuk bangkit, gaun yang digunakannya tampak lusuh karena terjatuh dan tertimpa oleh sang boss kelompok Vigilante itu. Hanya tertawa dan tampak menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau mengagetkanmu…"

Giotto tampak hanya mengangguk walaupun sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan mata berwarna seperti hazelnut.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini," Giotto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "apakah kau bukan orang dari mansion ini?"

"A—ah, maaf aku sebenarnya kemari karena kudengar aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan disini!" ah, Giotto ingat saat beberapa maid disini banyak yang keluar karena banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan disebabkan—ledakan, perkelahian dua orang yang merepotkan, dan juga beberapa bencana lainnya, "a—anda Giotto-sama, maaf kalau saya lancang!"

'_Orang Jepang?'_

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi—siapa namamu?"

…

"Tsuki—Sawada Tsuki, senang bertemu dengan anda Giotto-sama…"

[ To be Continue ]

Hahaha XD

Yah, ini ada rencana memang kalau anak mereka itu Vongola 10th, jadi jangan heran kalau nama-nama keluarga mereka bakal sama XD

Dan demi apa…

PLISSS KENAPA GUE SUKA SAMA PAIRING GXLAVINA! /udahnyantenak

Lavina need more ffic…

Meskipun di KHR cuma nongol di Flash Back tapi dia bener-bener kelihatan Motherly banget ^^ dan kayaknya cewe yang cocok buat model-model cowo kaya G atau Hayato /plak

Lagipula Lavina itu karakter cewe yang paling ane suka ^^ dan kalau dibuat rumus GxLavina = Hayato juga masih masuk akal /ditendang

Jadi, entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba jadi tobat pas bikin ffic ini (walaupun yang HSADBSLAS sama Fallen Sky tetep ga tobat-tobat) dan jadilah ffic dengan pairing FirstGenxOC (kecuali G & Melon Spade /plak)

Kalau ada yang berkenan bisa dibaca, tapi saya ga maksa karena KHR indo ga terlalu banyak yang suka sama ffic OC o.o

Oke, *uhuk* daripada curcol aja mendingan saya akhiri aja ya u.u ini ffic iseng kok :) tapi akan sangat senang kalau ada yang baca atau review ^^


End file.
